ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox
Professor Paradox '(b. 1000 ABY) is the name given to an immortal Gallifreyan. History Early Life This individual was born on Gallifrey in 1000 ABY. At some point, this individual took part in a time travel experiment. The experiment went wrong, and he was sucked into a plane of existence outside of space and time, where he remained for over 100,000 years, never aging. While there, he gained a complete understanding of the space-time continuum, eventually returning to his normal reality. Taking up the name Paradox, he began travelling throughout space and time. Travels Through Time and Space At some point, Paradox found the Time Infinity Gem. Knowing how powerful it was in the wrong hands and how it would be used in the future, he created the Chrono Navigator to contain the Gem and keep it safe. After finding the Time Gem, Paradox began locating and keeping tabs on the other Infinity Gems and the Infinity Stones across all of history. He was able to pinpoint locations for all except the Space Gem. At some point, Paradox created the Dimensional Map. He later split it into 4 parts and hid them on Mykdl'dy, Piscciss, Perplexahedron and Ledgerdomain during Universe 100. At some point, Paradox met Ben Tennyson and became an ally in his fight against Hydra. At some point, Paradox travelled to 21-1 and met his future counterpart, the Doctor. Together, Paradox and the Doctor stopped Eon's many attempts to change history. At some point, Paradox travelled to the Time War of 100-1. ''To be added Meeting his Future Self Paradox travelled to Vorton during the time of Multiverse 100, where he met his future counterpart, the Doctor. To be added Convergence Paradox was involved in the Convergence. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Gallifreyan Physiology: '''Paradox is a Gallifreyan. ** '''Binary Vascular System: '''Paradox has two hearts. ** '''Longevity: '''Paradox could live for thousands of years before gaining his powers. ** '''Super Brain: '''Paradox's brain has a higher storage capacity, making him highly intelligent. ** '''Telepathy: '''Paradox is capable of telepathy. ** '''Time Sensitivity: '''Paradox is sensitive to time itself, allowing him to perceive changes to the timeline, alternate timelines, fixed points, paradoxes, time loops and more. * '''Immortality: '''Paradox is immortal. He no longer ages, and has no need to eat or sleep. * '''Interdimensional Travel: '''Paradox is capable of travelling across dimensions and into other dimensions at will. * '''Time Travel: '''Paradox is capable of travelling throughout time at will. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Paradox is a genius. He possesses a complete understanding of space and time. Weapons and Equipment * Chrono Navigator ** Time Infinity Gem * Sonic Cane Former Weapons and Equipment * Dimensional Map Weaknesses * '''Lying: '''Paradox has admitted he doesn't lie under any circumstance. * '''Travel Limitations: 'Despite being able to access most places throughout time and space, there are a few places he cannot or isn't allowed to go to. He can't travel to before the beginning of time, and isn't allowed to be within 500 light years of Celestialsapiens. He is also restricted to following the laws of time. Gallery Professor Paradox.png Trivia * Paradox originates from the ''Ben 10 ''franchise. ** Paradox was intended to be a nod to the Doctor from ''Doctor Who. * Due to his space and time travel powers, until the Convergence restored previously existing universes, Paradox was the only known survivor of Universe 10-1. * After Magor, Paradox is the only known person to have encountered all the Infinity Items, with the exception of the Space Gem. Category:10-1 Category:Gallifreyan Category:Gallifrey Category:1000 ABY Births Category:Time Travellers